


Bowtie

by DepressingGreenie



Series: STB Bingo [7]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bot Dad Tony Stark, Drabble, Fluff, Formalwear, M/M, Steve loves Tony's bots too, Tony is touched by this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27823759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie
Summary: Tony is getting ready to go to the gala with Steve... only his bowtie is missing.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: STB Bingo [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035654
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38
Collections: STB Bingo: Round One





	Bowtie

**Author's Note:**

> For the **Steve|Tony|Bucky Bingo** prompt [“Tuxedo” [N4]](https://darthbloodorange.tumblr.com/post/634888730441924608/my-stuckony-bingo-card-super-excited)

Tony stands at the window, using his reflection as a mirror as he readies himself. Reaching over to the table beside him he finds his bowtie missing. He curses under his breath.

There wasn’t time for this. Steve would be disappointed if they were late… again.

Dum-E rolls up beside him, the tie in his claws.

Tony reaches for it only for Dum-E to pull away.

“I don’t-” he begins, but stops as the bot precedes to tie it for him. Perfectly.

“Where’d you learn that?”

“Captain Rogers showed him, Sir” JARVIS explains.

“Oh.” He says, touched. “Good job, Buddy”

**Author's Note:**

> Researched how to tie a bow tie, only to not use that information in the fic 😂
> 
> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
> ⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
